Cry
by Tsurugi-chan
Summary: A Touya x Yue songfic... *shounen ai*


Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them without permission and against their will to entertain myself. Ü but let's just pretend I own them, shall we? Especially Yue!!! ^_^

 I also don't own the song, it's by Mandy Moore and whatever record company she's under, too lazy to dig the CD out from… … wherever it is.

Btw, this fic is especially for Ai – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Hope you like it. Ü

Moonlight…

Angelic aura…

Floating silver…

Reflected in water…

Unreachable, untouchable…

So cold, yet…

Warm…

I'll always remember

**_It was late afternoon_**

**_It lasted forever_**

**_And ended too soon_**

****

"Who are you?"

"My name is – Yue…"

"Yue…" 

_Moon, moonlight, icy brilliance… how… fitting._

"I'm Touya."

****

Strange, that his best friend turned out to be non-human.

Strange, that he had known all along.

Yet, why had he stayed by his side, allowing the petite boy to draw closer to him? Becoming his friend, then his best friend, perhaps, even part of his family? And… part of him?

_My name is Yue._

The moon… the attraction of the moon? The similarities they shared in more ways than one? 

All along, hidden inside his friend… perhaps all he felt was just the attraction of the moon in him, drawing him closer, closer, like a moth to a burning candle, only this fire was cold…

So cold, like ice…

So unwilling to let people through the defenses erected against emotions. So afraid to let others care for him, not after the only person he thought he could love left him all alone.

****

**_You were all by yourself_**

**_Staring up at a dark gray sky_**

**_And I was changed_**

****

"Yue?"

The figure draped in flowing cloths started slightly and looked down from its perch on a branch. Brilliant silver-blue eyes locked with hazel.

Touya moved forward to stand below the slim figure. "Am I disturbing you? I'll leave if you want me to."

"… No. Please, stay…" He turned back to watching the world below him.

The first few heavy drops began to fall, making slapping noises against the leaves of the tree. The fierce wind drove the rain across the scene before them, wrapping up the trees in misty grey. Depressing, but beautiful.

Touya couldn't help thinking what a contrast they were. One with short dark hair, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. The other with long silver hair, dressed in a strange outfit that seemed to be from another time, another world. 

Once again, it struck him… that aura… so cold and uninviting… yet, why did he feel that irresistible pull?

The rain pattered on the leaves of the tree, running down the dark green fingers like tears, and falling onto them. Touya heard a small sigh escape the figure sitting above him.

"Yue? Is something wrong?"

The curtain of silver hair hid the moon angel's face from view. He kept his head bowed for a long time.

"… I'm fine."

****

**_In places no one would find_**

**_All your feelings so deep inside_**

**_It was then that I realized_**

**_That forever was in your eyes_**

**_The moment I saw you cry_**

****

They stayed that way for a long time before Yue spoke again, softly, "Why don't you come up? I'm not going to bite you."

Touya grinned slightly, "You invited me."

He swung himself lightly up to the branch where the white figure was sitting and watching him with silver-blue cat-eyes. Touya was struck by the lonely look in his eyes - it had never been this obvious before.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Yue averted his eyes and remained silent.

"You're getting wet, maybe you should go back, Yue. I don't think Sakura would appreciate having to take care of a sick Guardian." Touya said in a half-jesting manner, the concern in his voice only slightly masked.

"You go first, I'll be fine. Besides, I don't fall ill."

Touya snorted slightly, "Fine then, let me rephrase it this way. I don't appreciate having to drag you back to my house all drenched and shivering." He saw Yue stiffen slightly at this comment and hurried on. "I don't care if you're a magical being or not, but as long as you're with me, I'm responsible for you. And I don't want anything to happen to you."

Yue turned to face him and scrutinized his face.

_Was it just my imagination, or was he…_

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For caring."

Touya gave a slightly wistful smile.

_You don't know how important you are to me…_

****

**_It was late in September _**

**_And I'd seen you before_**

**_You were always the cold one_**

**_But I was never that sure_**

****

"Tell me, Yue, what are you doing out here in such weather?"

The moon angel's face clouded over slightly as he replied slowly, "Thinking… remembering…"

"Clow."

Yue looked at Touya, as though wondering how he had known. Then he dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. 

"I knew that you… cared for him, but I didn't know you felt so deeply about him."

"He was the only one who truly understood me. And the only one who made me feel… complete." _*Was* he the only one? Or perhaps, another person as well?_

"I see. He must have been a very special person to you then."

_Like you are to me…_

"I… suppose so… Why do you ask?"

Touya shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "Just curious I guess."

****

The touch of his lips on his skin as he drew his power out of him… 

_The flare of magic, bursting between both of them, connecting them as it poured out of one into the other…_

_Lightheaded with exhaustion and weakness, yet strangely invigorated…_

_Falling forward into oblivion…_

_Lingering between consciousness and sleep, he felt slender fingers caress his face lightly before he faded…_

_Cold fire._

****

Touya shook his head slightly and gave a wry grin.

"What's so amusing?" Yue asked.

"You."

"Me?" The frown and question were obvious in his tone of voice.

"The first impression you give people is that you're like a block of ice, but as one gets to know you better, it's amazing how different you are."

Yue gave a delicate snort and looked away.

_Perhaps, you… are right._

**_You were all by yourself_**

**_Staring up at a dark gray sky_**

**_And I was changed_**

"Have you ever thought of letting go of him, and finding someone else who would see you the way he did?"

Yue shook his head stubbornly. "You don't understand. Clow was… he's the only one who could understand me, how I feel. Perhaps I loved him in vain, for he never seemed to acknowledge what I felt for him, but…"

"Listen, Yue," Touya cut him off, sensing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere at this rate. "Stop misleading yourself. You'll never know how much others care for you and want to understand you if you don't open your eyes and look around."

Yue's eyes flashed slightly, as though a spark had been set off inside him. He opened his mouth to retort, but seemed to think better of it, and said in a voice layered with ice, "Like whom, for instance?"

"Like me." Touya stopped abruptly as he realised what he had just said.

"Excuse me?" Yue seemed stunned.

Touya took a deep breath and decided that since the cat was out of the bag, he might as well continue. "I mean, that is… oh, what the hell. Look here. I've always felt, well, _something_ for you. I just didn't know what. But lately, it's becoming clear to me that you're special to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you. And… uh… I…"

He stopped, running out of words to say in order to break the awkward feeling that had come over them. Yue had kept his eyes downcast the whole time, his face and expression hidden by his hair.

After a long painful silence, Yue spoke in a voice which was almost a whisper, "How do I know that you… that you won't…" 

_That you won't leave me behind, all alone again like he did…_

"Because I promise you I won't."

**_I wanted to hold you_**

**_I wanted to make it go away_**

**_I wanted to know you_**

**_I wanted to make your everything, all right…_**

****

Touya caught Yue's hands, then, tilting his chin upwards such that they were looking at each other eye to eye, he said in a low voice, "I know that I can't replace him in your heart, but I want you to know that you are as important to me as he was to you. At least give us a chance."

Yue blinked a few times in surprise before he gave a tentative smile and nodded.

The hand tilting his face upward shifted such that it caressed his cheek softly, in a way he had dreamed of and longed for…

He closed his eyes and tilted his face upwards, hardly daring to believe what was happening, not wanting to open his eyes for the fear it would all vanish away…

A fiery kiss, unsealing all the passion locked under the ice, binding two souls as one…

_Take me, and make me yours. For eternity…_

****

The sun set over the glistening landscape, accenting the figures of a tall youth cradling the form a sleeping angel.

The youth caressed the angel's face lovingly, then brushed his lips over the angel's forehead and whispered something into his ear. The angel's mouth turned up slightly into a smile as he slept, as though sharing a secret with his protector. 

****

**_I'll always remember_**

**_It was late afternoon_**

Insane Author's Notes:

*streamers and balloons*

I FINISHED I FINISHED I FINISHED!!! Ahem. Well, my dear ai, I hope you liked it, it didn't turn out very shounen ai did it? *shrugs* Sorry, can't seem to write that kind of stuff very well yet. I had a great big writer's block that is currently still going on, so sorry again if the story sounds stilted. @_@

To all those kind people out there who read this, THANK YOU!! And please R & R!!! *bounces around*

*heaves big sigh* then again, now that this is finished, I can go obsess over _other_ stuff….. *rubs hands evilly* 


End file.
